1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a thin film transistor, a capacitor, and/or the like, which may include at least two conductive layers used as an active layer or an electrode. The conductive layer is patterned through a lithography process and an etching process during manufacturing. In the lithography process, a photoresist pattern is formed by an exposure process and a development process using a mask, and in the etching process, the conductive layer has a pattern formed using the photoresist pattern.
The two conductive layers of the thin film transistor and the capacitor are located at upper and lower portions, respectively, and should overlap each other (at least partially). However, an area at which the upper conductive layer overlaps the lower conductive layer may decrease due to misalignment during a process of patterning the upper conductive layer. When the area at which the two conductive layers overlap decreases, capacitance between the upper and lower conductive layers decreases, and electrical characteristics relating thereto are changed.
When capacitance of a storage capacitor included in a pixel circuit decreases (e.g., in a liquid crystal display device, or an organic light emitting display device), a current driving the pixel is changed, such that uniformity of color is deteriorated, and a spot of a low gray-level may be generated, thereby deteriorating quality of a display panel of the device.